Hiromi Henko
Hiromi Henko zmieniając na kunoichi (na poziomie chunina ANBU) z Konohagakure, dziedziczka klanu Henko. Dorastała niezauważona przez rodziców. Po spotkaniu z Momoshiki Hiromi dowiaduje się, że jest Jinchūriki Kaguya. Jako członek Team 12 stara się zostać Hokage, aby docenić ją za, co robi. Osobiście Hiromi is generally a quiet woman, but sometimes she is stubborn and submissive. As Sadao says, she has strong will and stubbornness, traits she borrowed from Kazumi, since Hiromi as a student at Konohagakure. Young Henko, training under the supervision of many 'Ninja Geniuses' such as: Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. However, kunoichi is rarely reserved, and when it is disturbed or provoked, it moves away into its own shell. Characterized by her brother, she is loyal, kind and respected kunoichi in her village, and, like many ninja from Amegakure, is a helpful person because they are all trained in the 'spirit of the herd'. The woman also liked to train with her companions for the same 'herd spirit' and always looked after them to avoid trouble, although sometimes she instead left her students to solve their problems themselves so that they could learn from their mistakes. She used the same method when training with Iro. Jako dziecko Hiromi była dość cicha i powściągliwa, a ona bardzo szanowała większą. Miała szacunek dla swojej matki, od kiedy przyjęła swoją prawdziwą filozofię życia. Przeszłość Jako spadkobierca Hiromi jest uosobieniem niewidzialnego ideału. Ma dwie umiejętności, jak i charyzmę. Lider urodzony naturalnie. Hiromi niestety nie jest osobą, która zapytałaby, jak sama może to rozwiązać. Mimo, że jest dostępny klanem, który może skrzywdzić Hezo, nigdy nie zabija żadnego Hezo bez powodu. Wolała być bita niż krzywdzić niewinne przygotowanie. Jako dziecko poznała Tetsuo Uzumaki i Sadao Uchiha podczas spotkań między klanami. Polubili sobie towarzystwo i zaprzyjaźnili się. Kiedy cała trójka weszła do Akademii, Hiromi dołączyła do swoich używanych z klasy, ale wisiała przy drzwiach, co uważała za możliwe jako kobieta. Hiromi is a quiet person. She barely interacts with Iro, but when she did, she always gave his a very warm smile and asks his to forgive the younger Henko for not always being with him. At the age of 9 she graduated from the Academy and took over the same team as her closest companions. Soon, at the age of 12, they became ANBU together and pledged to be loyal to their work as shinobi. Po ukończeniu szkoły zdała egzamin Chunin. Jej zdolność do zastosowania kekkei genkai swojego klanu, zwanego Bijonu, dzięki temu, że trzeba mieć wizje tego, co się stanie, „rozmnażanie” drastycznie uwzględniało, a ten czas był już w stanie związanym jej okiem w Yosoku. Następnie została natychmiast przydzielona do pomocy Shino-sensei. Umiejętności Hiromi jest bardzo potężną kunoichi, umiejętności umiejętności bardzo szanował jej partner Sadao, który był również bardzo chwalony przez jej byłego nauczyciela, Kakashiego. Jest również w stanie prawie zabić wroga z wioski, który przeżył tylko dzięki użyciu kinjutsu. * Paper Ninjutsu Jako dziecko Hiromi posiadała naturalny talent do origami po matce i cioci. Często doskonalił tę pasję w swoim stylu walki, co doprowadziło ją do tworzenia technik wzorowanych na jej „specjalności”. Nauczyła się techniki Konana, która przekształca całe jej ciało i ubranie w różne karty papieru, które można zmieniać, zmieniać ich kształt i kolor. Aby podróżować na duże odległości, często formowała papier w ptaki. Do ataku najczęściej stwardniała papier, aby użyć się do twardości jak stal, użyć z nim strzały, włócznie, shurikeny. Są również w stanie przykryć przeciwników papierem, który unieruchomił ich i dostosował im oddychanie. Często zawiera papierowe klony do walki, a czasami ukrywa się w nich wybuchowe ruchy, aby umożliwić eksplozję i zastawić pułapkę na przeciwnika. * Medyczne Ninjutsu Jako jedna z głównych Sakury i Kazumi podczas ćwiczeń z nią kontrola czakr Hiromi bardzo się rozwinęła, będąc w stanie leczyć śmiertelne obrażenia przy ograniczonym wysiłku. Ma również wiedzę o ludzkim ciele, jesteś w stanie stworzyć swoją czakrę w elektryczności i wysłać fale elektryczne do układu nerwowego przeciwnika, uderzając w część jego ciała. Jednak nie do końca opanował tę technikę i czasami zawodzi podczas jej użycia. Kunoichi może również skoncentrować się na czakrę w grupie, aby rozpocząć proces regeneracji komórek, nawet zanim obszar docelowy zostanie uszkodzony. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego Hiromi nie chce uczyć się „specjalnej” techniki Tsunade. * Dōjutsu # Bijon Hiromi obudziła Bijon po raz pierwszy w nocy, gdy jej brat Iro został porwany, była w stanie zrobić to ponownie, gdy całkowicie się skoncentrowała. Bijon Hiromi jest szczególnie potężny, ponieważ sam Hideaki podkreślał, pomimo swojej pełnej formy, był jeszcze silniejszy i większy w opcji niż Hideaki. Później jej zwinność i umiejętności związane z jej możliwościami do dojrzewania dōjutsu przyniosłem jej przydomek „Floral Vision (Floral の ビ ジ ョ)” na cześć jej nowej techniki „Kage no Mankai Yuki” # Yosoku to Twój pełny potencjał dopiero po zdobyciu Yosoku, co odblokowuje jej dostęp do jeszcze bardziej unikalnych umiejętności i technik jej rodziny, takich jak „Kei”. W przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca, który jest używany używany genjutsu, Hiromi skupia się na technikach ofensywnych swoich oczu, takich jak czynności oczu Yosoku z okiem Ibento. Ta kombinacja daje jej nie tylko bezwzględną zdolność obrony, ale przede wszystkim uzupełnia zakres umiejętności Hiromi lub ataki na odległość. # Ibento Dzięki swojej ostatniej technice Hiromi może zmienić wydarzenia sprzedać 20 minut. Jej Ibento jest aktywowane tylko na prawe oko, może być przez Kaguyę w jej ciele. Nie używał jednak Ibeto przeciwko Hezo. * Kontrola czakr i sprawność fizyczna Jako członek klanu Henko Hiromi ma potężną czakrę. Dzięki matce Hiromi odziedziczyła naturalny talent do kontrolowania jej czakry. Jeszcze przed ukończeniem Akademii była w stanie skoncentrowanym czakrę w pięściach i uwolnić ją po kontakcie z celem, aby umożliwić destrukcyjne efekty, np. Powodując kratery w ziemi lub rzucając ją na dużą odległość. Jej zasoby energii są duże, ale obejmują niektóre grudki, w których „wypuszcza” powalającą (dosłownie) czakrę. Trivia * Według jej profilu postaci z Boruto: Her hobbies are reading dance and training. Her favorite food is dango. Her least favorite dishes are the strawberries, which are convergently one of Hideaki's favorite dishes. Her attributes are: 170 in strength and negotiation, 170 in chakra, 160 in intelligence, 160 in perception and 150 in agility. * Zdobądź także umiejętności w zakresie tych: Accuracy: ★★★★★ Genjutsu: ★★★★ ☆ Knowledge about ninjutsu: ★★★★★ The concept discusses this concept further and adds the following skill assessments: Observation: ★★★★★ Manners: ★★★★★ Melee: ★★★★ ☆ Interview: ★★★★★ Mental immunity: ★★★ ☆☆ Wiedza technologiczna: ★★★★ ☆ * Według niej jej rodzice wolą Sarade. * Jej najlepsze dostępne to: Hara Kaeki, Sadao i Tetsuo (choć nie przyznaje się do tego), ale jej towarzysze to: Inojin, Mitsuki, Boruto, Shikadai i Sumire. * Nigdy nie była zakochana. * Ona nie wie, czym jest miłość. Citats * (Do siebie) „Nie przestanę! Chcę być silna dla siebie! Chcę je przewlekle! * (To Sasuke) 'Training is not over! Just because I'm standing here means my willingness to fight for my family! I don't need your grace. Until I fall and I can't move anymore, attack me with everything you have! Please!' * (To Boruto about Sarada) 'They always look at her. When I get home from the mission they can ask how Sarada is, so I swore to my brother that he would teach him what Family Love is! Help me, please!' * (To Iro) 'Your words gave me courage. They became my light, which again leads me to the right path. ' * (To Sarada) 'Life and death are the basis of every thing and strengthen human emotions. In other words, nothing is more boring than life. ' * (To Sarada) 'There is no heaven anywhere. Even freedom. It all ended before it even began, which is why I will change it! ' * (To Chocho) 'Delicious, velvety, giving a feeling of freedom. That's Dango' * (Do Chocho) „Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi z całą tą„ miłością ”? Category:DRAFT __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Ninjutsu Category:ANBU Category:Chūnin Category:Pseudo-Jinchuriki Category:Female Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Konohagakure Category:Amegakure